Forces of Nature
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: This was written for a challenge on how the series would end. It's written as a free standing story, and not connected to my Beyond the Series stories. It helps to have read my Lost Back Story. I don't own the characters; just having fun!
1. Chapter 1

**LIS Series End Challenge**

**Forces of Nature  
**

**Part 1**

Other than birthdays, there hadn't been many reasons to celebrate over the last three years. Will was now an adolescent, gawky, sullen and pimply. Penny was about to celebrate her eighteenth birthday and had grown into a beautiful and desirable young woman.

Judy and Don… what had started out as a promising love affair had withered into a banal, uninspired, passive relationship. The moonlight walks became less frequent; the kisses less passionate, the conversations less romantic. Neither of them was sure how it happened, but they were no longer together… and no longer happy.

"It's your turn to watch Dr. Smith, Will," Penny said as she cleared the table from dinner.

"I watched him this morning!" Will replied. "It's Judy's turn."

"Judy's not feeling well. She went to bed early."

"That's all she does anymore."

Penny sighed. "I know, Will, but there's not much else for her to do."

"It's no different for us."

Penny wanted to tell him that they weren't mourning a failed relationship, but instead said, "You wouldn't understand, Will."

"Yes, I do. I know it's because she and Don don't get along anymore, Penny."

John walked into the room. "Aren't one of you supposed to be with Dr. Smith?" he asked.

"It's Judy's turn, Dad."

"Oh." John didn't need to ask about where Judy was. His oldest daughter had withdrawn from all of them in the last two months. He had meant to speak to Don about her, but Don hadn't been himself since they had taken off from their last planetary stop.

"Son, would you mind?" John asked Will. "I'll ask Judy to take one of your assignments."

"Dad, I wanted to do some research. Can't Penny do it?"

"I can't ask Penny to do a double shift."

"But he's been asleep for the last hour!"

"Will, I asked you to do it," his father reiterated.

"Maybe he'll stay asleep, Will?" Penny said.

"Sure. Does he ever sleep through the night?" Will looked at his watch. "He'll be up in twenty minutes and then pestering me to play chess with him. He won't know how to set-up the pieces and then he'll argue with me about why a king can't jump a bishop. Then he'll get mad and throw the pieces all over the floor, and I'll have to clean them up."

Maureen walked into the galley as Will went through his diatribe. She couldn't help commenting. "You know that's not his fault, Will."

"I know that, Mom, but we still have to put with it," Will said.

"And it's frustrating," Maureen added. "We all feel the same way, Will. It's not easy dealing with someone who has Alzheimer's."

"Figaro! Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro!" Dr. Smith's voice reverberated throughout the lower deck.

"He's awake, Will."

Will rolled his eyes. "Okay, but I'm not covering for Judy again," he complained, and he left to take care of Dr. Smith.

Maureen watched Will stomp away and turned to her husband. She didn't have to say a word. Both knew that their family was falling apart.

* * *

The star configurations changed, but their destination remained the same – Alpha Centauri. Don sat in the lower control room and worked on calculation after calculation. Slide rule, calculator, computer… none gave him the answer he wanted, but only confirmed that Alpha Centauri was still distant and unreachable.

Don was convinced that the numbers lied. They were close. He felt it in his gut, and his pilot's sense had never betrayed him in the past. Don tossed the slide rule to the floor. "Maybe Judy's right," he mumbled to himself. "Maybe I am crazy."

* * *

Judy lay in her bed; not asleep, not awake. She let her mind drift to wherever the current took it. This time her mind drifted back to their few days on their previous, non-descript, temporary home. The planet was barren and lifeless, but they had only stayed long enough to make repairs on the repulsor system and navigation unit. Don had become obsessed with the notion that the navigation unit was faulty; that it had always been faulty – sabotaged by Dr. Smith. It didn't matter that Dr. Smith was losing his faculties, Don was as angry with him as he had ever been. Judy's and Don's last argument had been about Dr. Smith. She had accused Don of being obsessed with blaming Dr. Smith for their predicament. "Who should I blame, Judy?" he had asked her.

"How about blaming yourself!" she had screamed back at him. "Weren't you supposed to be the best and the brightest? Shouldn't you have been able to figure out what was going on to get us back on track?" He had had no response to that comment, but only turned and walked away from her. She didn't go after him; didn't apologize… and so their relationship had taken its final breaths.

Six years ago, when she had decided to join her family on this mission, she had traded in her dreams of the stage for the belief that she and Don would have their own family in a new world. Instead, she became a gardener with little hope of settling down to a home and family. All her dreams had been dashed by an unforeseen fate. "We should have been married by now," she whispered to herself. "Married with children."


	2. Chapter 2

**Series End Challenge**

**Forces of Nature**

**Part 2**

The chess pieces lay scattered about the floor. "You do not know the first thing about playing chess," Dr. Smith told Will.

"Dr. Smith, you're the one who's playing wrong. This is not checkers. You can't jump!"

"Humph! I am going to bed!" Dr. Smith announced.

"Good! Do me a favor and stay there!" Will shouted at him.

Don heard the commotion and walked out of the lower control room. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Dr. Smith thinks chess is played like checkers; that's what the problem is."

"Maybe we can show him how to play? Smith, come here. I'll help you."

"Help me? I don't need any help. I was the state chesskers champion when I was twelve years old," Dr. Smith told Don.

"Just watch me, then," Don said as he set-up his chess pieces.

"What are you doing, Don? You don't really want to play chess, do you?" Will asked him.

Don shrugged. "A good game might calm you down." He tilted his head towards Smith and added, "And maybe trigger some memories…" He caught Dr. Smith's eye and emphasized, "… of what you did to that navigator unit when you sabotaged the ship so we can fix it and get back on track!"

Dr. Smith sniffed and pointed his nose in the air, but then a look of confusion crossed his face. He looked at Don and Will as if they were strangers, but then he pulled up a chair and said, "Proceed."

As the game progressed, Don announced his every move, as did Will. Dr. Smith's eyes followed the game and he, mercifully, remained silent. There was no other conversation, until half-way through the match when Dr. Smith stood and walked to his cabin without a word.

Will looked at Don after watching Dr. Smith leave and asked, "Want to keep playing?"

"Sure, why not? It's giving me something else to think about."

"You mean something else, as in other than my sister?"

Don had his fingers on his queen and didn't move the piece. He pulled his hand back and rethought his strategy. After moving his bishop instead, he said, "Not much to think about there, Will. I failed her… and you and Penny and your parents…"

"It wasn't your fault, Don. We're not lost because of anything you did."

"More like something I didn't do. The thing is… I feel like we're close… damn close, but I can't get the navigator to confirm that."

Will moved his knight and said, "Checkmate."

Don's eyes opened wide; he didn't expect to lose so quickly. "Good game," he told Will. He checked his watch. "Go on to bed, Will. I'll start my Smith watch early."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I won't sleep anyway."

Will stood. "Don, for what it's worth, I hope you and Judy get back together."

Don picked up his queen and squeezed it in the palm of his hand. "Yeah, me too, Will."

Don went back to the lower control room to watch the stars. He had done his best not to think about Judy since they had stopped being a couple. He wasn't even sure how it had happened. One moment they were arguing about Smith, and the next he was walking away from her. She didn't stop him and he didn't turn back.

He closed his eyes and thought back to what it was like to hold her in his arms, run his fingers through her hair, and feel her lips against his. He drifted into a dream. _The Jupiter had landed on Alpha Centauri. Before they left the ship, Judy threw her arms around Don and exclaimed, "I knew you'd get us here!" and she planted a deep kiss on his lips in front of her entire family._

The _Jupiter_ jerked violently and Don was thrown out of his chair. "What the…" Don said as he opened his eyes; then he scampered to his feet and climbed up the ladder. Dr. Smith stood in front of the navigator unit; a panel underneath was open. "Smith!" Don shouted as he stepped off the ladder. "What did you do?" he asked.

"As you said earlier, Major, I tampered with the navigation unit before lift-off. I thought it only fitting that I should return the unit to its original settings," Dr. Smith replied.

John and the rest of the family soon joined them on the upper deck. As Don inspected the wiring hanging from the open panel, John told his son, "Will! I thought you were supposed to be watching Smith!"

"Don took over," Will explained.

John turned his eye onto Don, who was now furiously scribbling figures on a clipboard. "Well?" he asked Don.

A broad smile crept up Don's face. "I was right! We are close!"

"Explain!" John barked at him.

"We're within range of Alpha Centauri."

"That's impossible! How could things change overnight?"

"Smith sabotaged the astrogator, and he fixed it tonight. I knew we were close… I knew it in my gut, and with the new settings, my calculations confirm it. We'll be there in two days." The family was speechless. Don narrowed his eyes. He couldn't resist making a remark to Judy. "I guess being obsessed paid off."

Judy turned to her father. "Could this be true, Dad?"

"I won't know until I check Don's calculations," her father replied. Don handed him his clipboard.

Maureen was incredulous. "But, how did Dr. Smith remember?"

"The chess game, Mom," Will told her. He then turned to Don and added, "You were right. It must have triggered his memories."

John finished checking Don's calculations. "Well, Don, looks like you're on target."

"So, we're not lost anymore?" Penny asked.

A huge grin crept up Don's face as he responded, "Nope."

Penny jumped into Don's arms and threw her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd get us there!" she exclaimed.

Don flushed a deep red and self-consciously hugged Penny back; then he put his hands around her waist and pulled her away from him. He appreciated the hug, but it was from the wrong sister.

Judy turned away from them. Don had come through for them. She wanted to be the one throwing her arms around him, but Penny beat her to it. After the awful things she had said to him, though, she believed Don wanted nothing to do with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**LIS Series End Challenge**

**Forces of Nature**

**Part 3**

The Alpha Centauri star system lay before them. The family was strapped in and Don turned to John. Their mission would be completed within minutes, but he couldn't celebrate until the ship was safely on the ground. He tried to think of something eloquent to say, but only asked, "Ready?"

John nodded. He held a map in front of him. "We should land in this area here," he said as he pointed.

Don had studied the map in great detail over the last two days, but he still glanced at it, double checking his position and nodded. Within thirty seconds, the intercom crackled and a voice announced, "Unidentified vehicle, state your identification."

Don turned to John and said, "Somebody beat us here."

John grabbed the microphone and replied. "This is the _Jupiter 2_ of the planet Earth. I am Professor John Robinson leader of the Jupiter mission to colonize Alpha Centauri."

"_Jupiter 2_?" a new voice responded. "And your pilot is Major Donald West of the United States Space Corps."

"You know who we are. Now, how about identifying yourself?" John demanded.

"This is Colonel Thomas Bryce, Professor Robinson, welcome to the U.S. military outpost on Alpha Centauri."

John and Don smiled at each other. Neither expected to be welcomed by a human, let alone greeted by a familiar face. "Requesting permission to land," John said.

"Granted," Bryce replied. "We even have a landing pad cleared for you. Follow the flashing lights to the yellow circle," Tom told them.

Two minutes later, the Jupiter 2 landed with no more than a soft 'thud.' Will and Penny scrambled up the ladder to the upper deck while Dr. Smith, Maureen and Judy rode the elevator.

"Earth? Are we on Earth?" Dr. Smith asked.

"No, Dr. Smith, we've finally reached Alpha Centauri," Maureen told him.

"Alpha what?"

"Alpha Centauri," Will exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

Maureen gave Will a harsh glance, and then turned to her husband and asked, "Are we ready?"

John looked at Don before responding.

"Go ahead, John. I have to finish the shut down procedure. You should be the first one out, anyway," Don told him.

John stood and offered his elbow to Maureen. "Then, I guess we're ready." The hatch opened to expose a lush, green land, and Colonel Thomas Bryce, in fatigues, standing at attention. He snapped a crisp salute and said, "Welcome to Alpha Centauri." John held out his hand and Tom grasped it with two hands. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you." He looked over the rest of the family. "All of you…" He stared at Dr. Smith and said, "…And?"

Dr. Smith snapped to attention. "Colonel Zachary Smith, chesskers champion and saboteur of the _Jupiter 2_!"

Tom's face reflected his confusion, but he saluted and said, "Colonel." He turned towards two of the men behind him and said, "Take him into custody." They walked up to Dr. Smith and each took him by the arm.

Dr. Smith tried to step back, saying, "Unhand me!"

Maureen intervened and told Dr. Smith, "These nice men are going to take you to your quarters, Dr. Smith, where you can have a nice meal and a warm shower."

"Could it possibly be… a warm bath?" Dr. Smith asked. "Yes, a warm bath. And for dinner I will have pheasant, with a rich cabernet wine…" His voice faded as the men walked him away. Maureen and John were relieved to have someone else take responsibility for him.

Tom extended a hand to Maureen, who took him in a hug; then he stepped back and said, "Will, Penny, you've both grown." He winked at Penny, "Beautifully, I might add. And Judy… No little Wests running around yet?" Judy blushed and turned away. Tom knew better than to pursue that line of questioning. "And where is your courageous pilot?"

"Right here, Colonel Bryce," Don said as he snapped a crisp salute and stood at attention.

"At ease, Major," Tom told him and then took him in a bear hug. "We thought we had lost you all. I should have known you'd get them here a year later than expected."

"Well, we, uh, had some problems," Don responded.

"You must all be dying for a long shower and real food. We'll get you decontaminated and debriefed, and then we'll catch up on old times," Tom told them. Tom motioned for a nearby soldier to step forward. "Lieutenant Conway."

Penny glanced at Judy as they were lead away by a six foot two officer with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. "You know, Judy," she whispered, "I just might like Alpha Centauri."

Don stayed behind. He didn't miss the admiring glances of the sisters as they followed the lieutenant, and Tom didn't miss Don's wistful expression as they walked away. "Trouble in paradise?" Tom asked.

"I was hoping that, once we got here, we'd be in paradise again," Don replied.

Tom reached out and placed a hand on Don's shoulder, and said, "This is as far from paradise as you can get."

* * *

Decontamination, showers, and debriefing took several hours. Finally, the family was together again and eating a grand meal in the officer's mess. Tom noticed that Penny and Will sat on either side of Don, and Judy positioned herself next to her mother. He didn't miss the glances Don and Judy would give each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they had been in training, all those years ago, Tom felt sure that Judy and Don were destined for each other. He wondered what had gone wrong.

As he dug his fork into a mound of mashed potatoes, John asked, "What do they think happened to us?"

"The odds-makers had you dead," Tom replied. "General Bowers, Red and I were the only ones who were willing to bet that you'd make it. I guess everyone else underestimated the best and brightest of Alpha Control."

Don tried to catch Judy's eye at that statement, but she refused to move her eyes away from her plate. "Tell us about the colony, Tom," Don said.

Bryce, obviously uncomfortable, couldn't reply immediately. He ran his fingers down his glass and said, "There is no colony. After the _Jupiter_ was presumed to be destroyed, Alpha Control sent a military force. Other than some coupling among the soldiers, there are no families and no children here."

"So, technically, we're still the first to colonize," Maureen suggested.

"Not exactly, Maureen," Tom told her. "The idea of colonization has been abandoned. In fact, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with you. I've sent a message back to Earth than you've arrived."

"But it will take years to get that message to Earth!" John exclaimed.

"Not with our new technology. We should hear back in a couple of days."

"Do you think there's a possibility that we might be sent back to Earth?" John asked.

"That would be my first guess," Tom replied.

"Well, I'm not going back," Will told them. "I'll join the military so I can stay here if I have to."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Will," Penny told him.

"But why would they abandon colonization?" John asked. "Frank and I put our lives into this project. Colonization was the purpose of galactic travel."

"That was before the alien attacks started," Tom replied. "Even General Bowers had to give up the idea of colonization. All money is being put into militarization and protection of our planet. This is the outer most military post, but there is a series of them leading back to Earth, and they're building more." Tom turned to Don and said, "In fact, Don, you'll get a promotion and can have your pick of any command post you want."

Don shook his head. He hadn't thought about what would happen beyond the landing. "I… I never thought about going back to Earth," Don told him.

"The government is going to want the _Jupiter_ for the Smithsonian. Somebody is going to have to bring it back. It's still your ship."

"And I'm still an officer in the United States Space Corps." He stared at Judy, who averted her eyes. "And I guess there's no reason to stay around here."

Lieutenant Conway approached the table and saluted Tom. "A communication just came in from the moon base from Lieutenant Colonel Miles confirming transmission of your message onto Washington."

Tom took the paper from the lieutenant and motioned for him to sit down. "Join us for dessert, Lieutenant," Tom said as he read the message.

"Red?" Don asked.

Tom nodded. "He's in charge of the moon base." Tom laughed out loud. "Ask Major West a question for me," he read. "Where the hell have you been?" Even Judy laughed at that line.

"How's he doing?" Don asked.

"Married General Bowers' daughter last year."

Maureen smiled. "I'm happy for them. Red was always one of my favorites of the pilots who competed… um… you were too, Don."

Don chuckled, "You don't have to be nice, Maureen. I remember those days. I think I was the last person you wanted on this mission."

John chuckled along with him and nodded. Then he glanced at Judy and said, "But we made the right choice."

Judy couldn't meet anyone's eyes. She felt as if she was a stranger eavesdropping on a conversation at the next table. She felt no connection to Don, to her family, or to Alpha Centauri. She wanted to go home. If there was a chance she could return to Earth, she decided that she would take it.


	4. Chapter 4

**LIS Series End Challenge**

**Forces of Nature**

**Part 4**

There wasn't much to see on the military base. Prefab buildings housed a med bay, dormitories, weapons facility and command post. The base was surrounded by an invisible force field, much like that of the Jupiter, to keep out the natural predators of the planet. Any excursion off base had to be approved by Colonel Bryce.

Lieutenant James Conway stood with a group of hopefuls who were vying to play tour guide to the Robinsons. With two young, beautiful women to escort, competition was fierce. Colonel Bryce narrowed the field down to five, and held straws in his hand for each of the men to choose. "Short straw gets the job," Tom told them.

Lieutenant Conway was the third to choose. He reached for one of the three that was left and grinned. "Game's over, boys, I got the job," he commented as he pulled the short straw.

"Lieutenant," Bryce acknowledged, "I don't need to tell you that you have to be in top form on this expedition. These are my friends."

The lieutenant nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

Conway turned to leave, but Bryce stopped him. "And, Lieutenant..."

"Yes, sir?"

"No flirting."

Lieutenant Conway smiled and snapped a salute and he left to meet the family at the _Jupiter 2_. Despite being offered accommodations in the dormitories, they preferred to stay in the familiar surroundings of their ship.

The lieutenant entered the hatch and saluted Don. "Major West."

Don saluted him in return and said, "You can call me Don."

"I'm sorry, Major, that would be against regulations."

Don shrugged. "I guess I'll have to get used to military protocol again, Lieutenant. It's been a while."

Jim Conway noted the holsters strapped to Don's, John's and Will's hips and nodded in approval. "Um, I suggest that the women carry weapons also," he said.

As Don immediately unhooked his holster and held it out for Judy, John asked, "Is that really necessary, Lieutenant?"

Judy accepted the weapon from Don without comment. They had barely said two words to each other since they had landed. Her hand brushed against his, and their eyes locked long enough for both to feel the desire they had denied for so long well up inside them again. Don tore his eyes away, and he went to the weapons locker and pulled out two rifles and another pistol.

When he returned, he heard the lieutenant describing the predatory dangers that lurked beyond the force field. "We're the bottom of the food chain here, Professor Robinson. The chances of being stalked by prey is high, and the longer we're out, the more dangerous it'll get." John unhooked his holster and handed it to Maureen while Don handed the extra pistol to Penny and the second rifle to John. The lieutenant waited until the holsters were strapped on the women's hips and turned to lead them off the base.

The party approached the force field. "Seven-nine-eight-seven," the lieutenant announced as he punched in the code to open the force field. "Remember those numbers. You'll need that code to get back through the force field if we get separated," he told them.

"Lieutenant Conway, um, just how dangerous is it out here?" Penny asked.

"Well, Ms. Robinson, there are creatures out here that can have you peeled and quartered within two minutes. And you can call me Jim."

Penny glanced at Judy and smiled. "Jim," she repeated. "And you can call me Penny."

He smiled and said, "Just stay close to me, Penny, and you'll be fine."

There was nothing she would have liked more, Penny thought, as she admired his broad shoulders and chiseled nose. She guessed that he was about the same age as Judy, and she hoped that Judy wasn't thinking the same thing she was. She walked up beside the lieutenant as they walked outside of the force field. Then she glanced back to see her parents following, and Judy walking beside Will. Don brought up the rear, and Penny noted that he was already on high alert as he scanned the surroundings.

The sky was the bluest any of them had ever seen. Without pollution, there were no pink and orange tinted clouds. The foliage was dense and rich was life, and they heard the calls of thousands of creatures.

"Have you done any environmental studies?" John asked as they stepped between huge greenish blue leaves and purple black vines.

"Not yet, Professor."

"What about geological surveys or animal classifications?" Will asked.

"We don't really have the expertise to do that. We're here for defense, not scientific study," the lieutenant told them.

"There is so much vegetation," Penny commented, "a botanist could spend her life classifying plants here."

"And there must be thousands of species of animals," Judy added.

Jim turned towards her. He had heard that the oldest Robinson daughter was gorgeous, but no one had mentioned the sensual overtones of her voice. Colonel Bryce had warned him that she was coupled with the major, but it sure didn't seem that way to him.

"We've only seen a small portion of the life forms here, Ms. Robinson."

"Judy," she corrected him.

He turned to her and stared into her deep blue eyes longer than he needed to and repeated, "Judy." In those few seconds, Penny had gotten a few steps ahead of him and tripped into a patch of thorny vines. She screamed as the thorns scratched her skin and tore her clothes.

"Penny!" John exclaimed as he hurried to help his daughter. The lieutenant turned beet red in embarrassment as he and John helped her out of the bush.

Don reprimanded the lieutenant with a look, and Lieutenant Conway averted his gaze. He knew he should have been more vigilant. "I'm afraid we'll have to go back," Jim told them. "She could have an allergic reaction to these plants. They have a salve in the med bay that will help."

"But we've only been out for fifteen minutes," Will said. "Do we all have to go?"

"Maureen and I can find our way back. We'll take care of her," John told them.

"Are you sure, Professor?" Jim asked.

"Knowing my son, he'll find some way to sneak out to do some research. He might as well stay out with you rather than come out on his own."

Penny's face showed her sorrow. She didn't want to leave, but the scratches hurt and were beginning to swell. She glanced back at Judy as she was led away by her parents. Judy now walked beside the handsome lieutenant who seemed to be mesmerized. Penny sighed. Her sister had struck again, she mourned to herself as she walked the path back to the base.

The remaining explorers continued to walk through the undergrowth until they reached a clearing. A field of yellow tinged green grasses stretched out for miles and was rimmed by a ridge of purple mountains. A voluminous green/blue waterfall cascaded down the mountainside to their left. No one spoke as the sight took their breaths away.

Will strode over to the base of the waterfall to examine the rocks and Judy followed him. As he chipped at the formations to extract samples for study, Judy admired the exotic plants that lined the lake at the base of the waterfall. Huge trees, as large as the sequoias back home hung over the rocks. Judy took a few steps closer to the plants to snare a few for Penny to study.

Jim admired her legs as she bent down to snap a blossom, but then he saw her take a step closer to another plant in a marshy spot and he shouted, "No!" His warning was a second too late as her right foot stepped into the ground and was sucked under the surface.

"Quicksand!" Will shouted as he reached for her hand, but he couldn't reach her as she had fallen even further into the pit. She was now up to her thighs and sinking fast. Jim joined Will and grabbed her arm, and they both tried to pull her out, but she was in up to her waist, and the suction was too great.

Don dropped his rifle and looked around for inspiration. High above her hung the branches of a tree with vines curling around it. Don ran to the tree and climbed. He shimmied along the branch and untangled the vine, and then wrapped it around his waist and arm. He swung away from the tree like a pendulum and lowered himself as far as he could to slow his momentum. The vine swayed over the very spot where Judy was fast disappearing.

He reached down to her. "Grab my arm!" he yelled. Judy held both arms overhead as the ground was now up to her chest. Don hung onto the vine with his right arm and grabbed Judy with his left. He tugged and pulled her up, but was only able to move her a few inches. He lowered himself even farther, holding only onto the end of the vine with his hand.

He instructed Judy to put her arms around his neck. "Don't let go!" he shouted as he reached for the vine with his left hand and pulled her out a few inches more. He climbed up the vine hand over hand, each time pulling her a little further out of the gunk until the suction was broken when her hips cleared the pit.

They finally reached the top of the vine and Don threw his leg over the branch. They moved together down towards the trunk until they settled safely into a niche of the tree. He held her against his chest, breathing heavily and feeling her heart race against his own. Judy lay against his chest and held him tightly. She looked up at him with her doe-like eyes, and he put his hand against her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded, her lips within kissing distance of his own.

"Major!" Conway called, "You need to get down from there – fast!"

Don looked up and saw that the vine he had abandoned was moving towards them. The end he had been grasping was now a large mouth with fang-like teeth and was crawling along the branch. He helped Judy lower herself to a lower branch. The vine was inches from his leg as he swung down beside her. The vine lunged at him, but he shimmied out of its reach and they landed safely on the ground.

"I think we need to go back," Lieutenant Conway told them.

"But there's so much more to see," Will told him.

"It doesn't take much for the life forms here to be disturbed," Jim told him. "Did you see all those vines we stepped over on our way out here?" he asked. Will nodded. "They're going to be giving us a whole lot of trouble on our way back," Jim finished. "It's like they're all connected and when one gets angry, the rest follow."

"Heck of a paradise," Don quipped.

"Now you know why we stay close to the base," Jim told him. "Get your weapons ready. We might have to clear a path back, but the more we shoot, the more aggressive they'll get."

"Just let me get one plant for Penny," Judy said.

"I'll do it," Jim said as he glanced at Don and pulled out his pocket knife. He stepped gingerly towards the plants and clipped not one, but two of the flowers. He handed them to Judy.

"Thank you," Judy told him.

The ground seemed to be moving beneath the leaves covering the vines and soil as they started to walk back towards the base. The lieutenant unholstered his pistol and held it before him as he led the way back to the base. Will followed suit as he stepped along the foot prints that Jim left.

Don slung the rifle over his shoulder. It wouldn't be much help if he needed to shoot at close range. He reached out and snatched Judy's pistol from her hip as she walked in front of him. She barely noticed as she concentrated on the placement of her feet. The vines seemed to slither and slide along the ground, almost daring them to make a move against them. They were within sight of the base when the vines seemed to join together and surround them. The vines grew into a wall, blocking their way.

"Lieutenant?" Don asked.

"This has happened to me before, but I was alone. All we can do is shoot a hole and make a run for it," Jim told him.

"You shoot. Will, Judy, you both run like hell after him," Don told them.

"What about you?" Judy asked.

"I'll be fine. Just do as I say!" Don replied. "Shoot!" Don shouted.

Jim shot his weapon towards the growing wall in front of him and plunged through the falling vines. Will followed him through, but the vines regrouped and trapped Judy. Don aimed his pistol and shot at the vines that were crawling up Judy's legs and they fell away, but seemed to regroup just as quickly. He pushed her through the closing hole he had made and became trapped himself. The vines were circling around his neck as he shot at the ones closest to him. He was beginning to lose consciousness, but the vines withered as both Jim and Will shot at them and pulled Don out of their grasp.

Judy had run to the force field and entered the code. The four of them fell into the safety of the base and Judy re-entered the code, closing the invisible door behind them. The vines crawled against the force field, but were unable to penetrate its barrier.

Don pulled his collar away from his neck and gulped the air. "Whew!" he exclaimed as he tried not to hyperventilate. He shook his head to clear it and found Judy kneeling by his side, a look of concern on her face. "I'm okay," he reassured her with a crooked smile. "You?"

She nodded. "We're both okay," she told him and she pressed her lips to his.

Jim turned to Will and saw a wide grin light up his face at the sight of his sister kissing the major. "I, um, I guess they really are together," he said to Will.

Will nodded. "Don't know why they were ever apart," he told Jim. "But I have another sister…"

"Lieutenant!" Don barked as he pushed himself up off the ground.

Jim cringed, ready for a reprimand. He offered Don a hand and replied, "Yes, sir," as he helped Don up to a standing position.

Don folded his arms. "I, uh, I know how distracting Judy can be. Next time… keep your eyes on the path… and not on her."

"Yes, sir," Jim replied.

Don decided that the young man reminded him a great deal of himself. "Besides," he told the Lieutenant with a grin, "she has a sister."

"In fact," Judy said as she handed Jim the flowers, "you can give these to Penny yourself while I go clean up."

When they reached the _Jupiter 2_, Colonel Bryce was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. "Lieutenant Conway!" he barked.

"Sir!" Jim replied as he stood at attention, flowers in hand.

"I thought I told you to be in top form?"

"Uh… yes, sir!"

Don walked up to Tom and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. "He did okay," Don told him. Colonel Bryce raised his eyebrows at Don. "Trust me. He was, uh, distracted by the, um, forces of nature, but I think he'll be okay from now on," Don said as his eyes twinkled. "Besides, he and Will saved my life."

Tom looked at Judy who smiled serenely and nodded. "After Don saved mine," she added.

Tom crossed his arms. "Forces of nature?" he asked.

Don tilted his head towards the hatch of the Jupiter and told Lieutenant Conway, "Go ahead. I'm sure Penny will be thrilled to have those specimens." Don reached out for Judy's hand and walked her up the ramp. "Forces of nature," he repeated to Tom over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 **

"This quicksand is the most fertile soil I've ever tested," Will told Penny as he looked in his microscope.

"What about the rocks?" Penny asked. "Any useful properties?"

"Similar to coal on earth, but there are no pollutants. It burns clean."

"And these samples are just a short walk from here. Who knows what else we'll find?"

"What about the flowers?" Maureen asked as she joined her children.

"She hasn't even looked at them, Mom. They're still sitting in a vase of water in her room," Will complained.

"Can't you let me enjoy them for a little while?" Penny asked.

"I'm afraid that, uh, we might not have much more time, Penny," Maureen told her. "We're receiving a return message from Alpha Control. Your father asked me to get the family together. Do you know where Judy and Don are?"

"I'll get them. They went to the med bay for some, um, supplies," Penny told her mother."

"Supplies?" Maureen repeated. Penny blushed and didn't reply. "Oh, I see."

"They're a couple again, Mom. You can't expect them to live apart forever," Will told her.

Maureen gazed upon her children. When had they grown so… worldly?

* * *

John paced while he waited for his family to gather in Colonel Bryce's office. "Whatever the message is, Tom, I'm afraid it's going to separate my family."

"Professor, separation was probably inevitable," Tom replied.

John turned as Maureen entered. "Will is right behind me," she said as she took her husbands arm.

Will did not follow his mother into the building. He knew his father was prepared to follow whatever orders he received from Washington, but Will was determined to find a way to stay behind. He had spent his formative years traveling through space and could not bear to think of returning to an Earth bound way of life.

Will looked across the way and saw Don and Judy, hand-in-hand, walking towards the command center with Penny, but something was different. It took him a moment to realize what it was. The family had worn similar colored clothing that his mother had sewn for them for six years. Today, Don wore the same fatigues that his military brethren wore on the base. He realized that things were already changing.

Penny spotted Will standing at the door and waved. She bounced up the steps to join him and asked, "Has Jim brought the message yet?"

"How do you know he'll be the one to bring it?" Will asked.

Penny smiled sweetly, but didn't reply. She entered the main door and strolled down the hallway to Tom's office, but as she turned the corner, she literally ran into Lieutenant Jim Conway.

"Hello, Penny," Jim said as he was greeted by her angelic smile, cute dimples and big brown eyes. Her long hair was braided and hung down her back. He had spent a short time talking with her when he had brought her the flowers and was impressed by her intelligence. Judy was mesmerizing, almost ethereal, but Penny was real, grounded, as comfortable on a foreign planet as she had probably been on Earth – maybe more so. He knew she would be turning eighteen in a few days, and he hoped he would be allowed to help her celebrate.

As Penny and Jim entered the room, Maureen and John did not miss the slight flush of Penny's face, and the admiring gaze of Lieutenant Conway on their daughter. They suspected that they were about to lose Judy, but now realized that Penny might not be far behind.

Will entered the room, sullen and withdrawn, but Judy was beside him, a hand on his shoulder in support. Of all of their children, Will was the child that John and Maureen were most concerned about at this time. Don was last to enter, looking more the soldier than he had in a long, long time.

Once the salutes were out of the way, Lieutenant Conway handed the message to Colonel Bryce and turned to leave. Penny looked to her father and asked, "Can Jim stay, Dad?"

John looked to his wife who nodded. "All right, Penny."

Don cleared his throat and looked to Judy before speaking. She grasped his hand and he turned to the rest of the family. "Um, before we read the message, there's, uh, something I need to ask you all."

All eyes turned expectantly on him. "John, Maureen, you've already accepted me like a son, but, um, I'd still like to ask your permission… to marry Judy."

John didn't need to look to Maureen before he answered. "You had my permission years ago."

"And mine," Maureen added. "When would you like to do this?"

Don looked at Judy and raised his eyebrows. "How about here and now?" he suggested. She wrapped her arm around his and nodded vigorously. Then he turned to John and asked, "Professor?"

"Before we read the message?" Maureen asked.

"_Especially_ before we read the message, Mother," Judy responded.

Tears stung John's eyes and he blinked them away. "I'd be honored," he said.

Tom Bryce smiled as Penny gave an enthusiastic hug to both Don and her sister. He reached under his desk and brought out two small bouquets of flowers. "Uh, Don clued me in," he said as he handed one to Judy. "Compliments of Lieutenant Conway," he added as he split the other between Penny and Maureen.

The family gathered round for the impromptu ceremony and John kept it simple. "These two hearts were joined many years ago and have survived more crises in six years than any couple would face in a lifetime. Don, Judy, do you promise to love, honor, cherish and support each other for as long as you both shall live?"

Judy and Don faced each other. Don took Judy's right hand in his and they both simultaneously replied, "I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Don placed a hand on Judy's cheek and he stared into the blue depths of her eyes. They had waited so long for this moment. Judy's arms wrapped around his neck, she pressed her lips to his, and the world around them melted away.

Lieutenant Conway started to applaud, and the rest of the family followed suit, but neither Judy nor Don seemed to hear it. Finally, Colonel Bryce spoke up, "Major?" Don pulled away from Judy and looked at his friend. "We have a message to read," Tom reminded him.

Tom unfolded the message and glanced at it before handing it to John. "It's from General Bowers, Professor," Tom told him.

John took the paper from Tom and read aloud, _"John, I knew. I knew that you and Major West would find a way to complete the mission. There weren't many of us who believed you had survived, but when we chose your family and Major West, we chose the best."_

Judy and Don stood in each others' arms and she looked up at him at those words and whispered, "You _were_ the best."

John continued reading, _"You know by now that colonization has been abandoned – at least by our government. I have not given up that dream, John. The government wants me to order you home, but I can't, in good conscience, do that. I am, therefore, leaving the decision in your hands. If you and your family feel you can make a home on Alpha Centauri, you have my blessing."_

Will couldn't believe his ears. "Yes!" he shouted. "We can stay! Can you believe that? We can stay!" he exclaimed to his parents. Maureen turned to her husband and tears fell from her eyes. She was not as enthusiastic as Will, for she wasn't convinced that the planet could be tamed… or that it even should be.

John looked at his son-in-law and daughter and said, "There's more." He cleared his throat and read, _"Major West, however, is still a member of the military and has been ordered to return the Jupiter 2 to Earth for display in the Smithsonian as a testament to the fortitude of mankind. I am sure he displayed both courage and ingenuity in seeing this mission to a conclusion and he will be allowed to choose any commission he desires as a reward. Dr. Zachary Smith must be returned to Earth for trial. Evidence that he, indeed, was the saboteur of the Jupiter 2 is overwhelming. Major West is ordered to bring Dr. Smith with him."_

Don's face fell. "I have to take Smith with me? The only way I'll take him is if we freeze him!"

"John?" Maureen asked. "Maybe we should all go back?"

"No!" Will exclaimed.

Penny glanced at Jim who was standing behind her. "I'm not sure I want to go back, either."

John held up his hand for silence and continued. _"You have time to make your decision. Major West is expected to depart from Alpha Centauri on October 17__th__, six years to the day that you departed Earth. Your decision is needed by September 15__th__. Do what is best for your family, John. General Frank Bowers."_

_****************_

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**LIS Series End Challenge**

**Forces of Nature**

**Part 6**

The wedding dinner was not exactly a celebratory affair for everyone, particularly Maureen. She watched her family chatter as they waited for the meal to be delivered. John was in deep conversation with Tom and Don. Judy, who sat next to Don, was quiet and had a pensive, distant look in her eye. Maureen wondered if Judy's contemplation reflected anticipation or apprehension. Judy kept one hand below the table, as did Don, and Maureen guessed that their fingers were intertwined.

Lieutenant Conway had, somehow, invited himself to the dinner and sat between Will and Penny. As Maureen listened to their spirited conversation, she understood that he was describing what little he knew about the environment of the planet. Both Will and Penny were responding enthusiastically, and Maureen realized that Penny was on the brink of her first romantic relationship. She had never seen her so glowingly happy.

There was an empty seat between her and Penny, and Maureen wondered if someone had miscounted, or if there was another expected guest. There was a commotion at the entrance to the officer's mess hall, and everyone turned. "I can walk, you punctilious pumpkin!" Dr. Smith exclaimed to the Robot as they entered the room.

"I am being punctilious because you have been relegated into my custody, Dr. Smith. You are a prisoner and I am your guard," the Robot responded.

"Prisoner? Pish-posh, that is ridiculous!"

Don stood and walked over to Dr. Smith. "Thank you, Robot," he said.

"You are welcome, Major West. I will remain on guard should the prisoner attempt to escape. And I give my hearty congratulations go to you and Miss Judy."

Judy joined Don and echoed her husband's sentiments. "Did you arrange this, Don?" Judy asked.

"Can't very well celebrate without the rest of the crew, now; can we?" he told her.

"Celebrate? And what are we celebrating, dear boy?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Dr. Smith, Don and I are finally married!" Judy told him.

"Who?" Dr. Smith asked. "You?"

"Do you remember who I am, Dr. Smith?" Judy asked.

"Of course, you are the lovely Judith Robinson. You were always so kind to me. And you married whom?"

Judy took her husband's arm and said, "Don."

Dr. Smith held his head back and looked down the bridge of his nose at Don. "Don… hm… I don't remember… hm… oh… wait… yes! The ruffian! Oh, my dear, you married _him_?"

Don rolled his eyes, took Smith by the arm, and led him to the chair beside Maureen. "Thanks, Smith, just keep your mouth shut and eat."

Dr. Smith sat beside Maureen and tucked the napkin under his chin, picked up his fork and knife and held them in each fist. "Food?" he said.

Don and Judy returned to the table, and Don held the chair for Judy as she sat. "Now that we're all here, I, um, I want to thank you all, even you, Smith, for helping us to celebrate."

Tom stood beside Don and said, "Wait." There were two bottles of wine on the table and he unwrapped the foil around the white. "It's not champagne, but I wasn't exactly prepared for a wedding dinner."

Don laughed. "No problem, Tom. We've learned to make do with what we have over the last few years," Don told him. As Tom poured the wine in everyone's glass, Don said, "I want to thank all of you for your support and patience with us over the years."

John stood and picked up his glass. He motioned to Don and Tom to sit. Will and Penny glanced at each other and then at the glass of wine sitting in front of them. "Go ahead," John told them. "It's a celebration."

"Besides," Jim Conway whispered to them, "there's no drinking age in space."

John shot him a stern look, and Jim closed his mouth. John turned his eyes onto his daughter and son-in-law. "_We_ should be thanking _you_ for _your_ patience." He cleared his throat and continued. "Judy, Don… you've traveled a long road to this moment." John glanced at Maureen as he continued, "Though it took me a long time to accept it, I knew that you were destined to be together from the first time you laid eyes on each other. May your marriage be free from pain and blessed with beautiful moments… forever."

"Here, here!" Tom exclaimed. After sipping at his glass, Jim tapped it with his knife, and Tom, Maureen and John followed suit. Will and Penny had no idea what was going on, until Don and Judy kissed.

"What was that all about?" Penny asked Jim.

"Haven't you ever been to a wedding before?" Jim replied.

"Well, no," she explained. "I've been in space for the last six years."

"You've missed out on a lot, haven't you? I, uh, I guess I'll have to fill you in," Jim told her.

The aroma of baked chicken filtered through the doors as dinner was delivered. "Baked chicken, green beans, a baked potato?" Dr. Smith said. "I believe we are at a banquet. Yes, Yes! A banquet in my honor."

Don opened his mouth to shoot Dr. Smith a remark, but he closed it when Maureen placed a hand on Dr. Smith's arm and said, "Just enjoy the food, Dr. Smith."

When dinner was finished, Dr. Smith stood. "And now for my acceptance speech."

Tom held up his hand to stop him. "Not yet, Dr. Smith. We have music…" He nodded to Jim who walked over to a CD player on the side of the room.

"If our happy couple will please stand to open the dance floor," Jim said, as he took on the role of DJ. "Announcing for the first time… Major and Mrs. Donald West… dancing to… Love Lift Us Up Where We Belong…"

Don took Judy's hand and held her close. They hadn't danced this way since before they had departed Earth. Judy placed her head on Don's shoulder and he buried his face in her neck. Neither noticed that John invited Maureen to dance, or that Lieutenant Conway had the audacity to ask Penny.

As the music continued, John whispered to his wife, "Conway is moving a bit too fast."

Maureen sighed. "She is almost eighteen, John. I'm not sure there will be much we can do to slow them down."

The music stopped and Don and Judy still stood in the middle of the floor, not willing to separate. Jim reassumed his DJ duties and decided it was time to show Penny a little more of what she had been missing. Pearl Jam blared from the speakers and Don and Judy returned to their seats until the cake was delivered.

The cake was a small, round torte, but there were no tiny bride and groom figures sitting on top. Instead, a tiny toy figure of the _Jupiter 2_ adorned it and "Good Luck, Don and Judy" was written below it.

Don laughed as he picked up the tiny Jupiter toy. "Where the heck did this come from?" he asked.

"After you lifted off, a series of toys came out. I even have a tiny Robot," Jim told him, and he pulled it out of his pocket to show them.

Dr. Smith screamed. "The natives have attacked! They've shrunken the Robot!"

"Quick, cut him a piece of cake," Will told Judy as she hastily cut a piece and handed it to Dr. Smith.

Eating immediately calmed him, and Judy cut two more slices. She handed one to Don and they fed each other a small bite as daintily and neatly as they possibly could. As the rest ate their cake and sipped their coffee, Don whispered in Judy's ear, "Ready?"

She leaned towards him and whispered back, "I've _been_ ready."

He took her hand and they stood together. "We, uh, have a room waiting for us," Don told the group.

"Penny," Judy called, "Catch!" she said as she tossed her bouquet to her sister.

"Wait! You haven't heard my speech, yet!" Dr. Smith exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Dr. Smith," Maureen told him. "The rest of us will be here to listen."

That comment was enough to clear the room. Will left with the excuse that he had to continue with his research. Jim asked Penny if she'd like to take a walk and Tom said that he had to check on… something.

John stopped Judy and Don from leaving as the rest of the family left the room. Don cringed hoping that he and Judy would not be forced to stay and listen to Smith. John took his daughter in a hug and said, "My little girl."

"I love you, Daddy," Judy told him.

John took Don's hand in a firm grip. His voice faltered as he said, "Take… take good care of her."

Don responded, "I will, John. I promise." When John didn't utter another word, Don visibly relaxed and nodded to him. Then he grasped Judy's hand and they left.

* * *

Two moons rose as Jim led Penny down a path away from the command center. He held out his hand and Penny took it.

"Thanks for getting me away from there," Penny told him.

"Well, there's a lot for me to show you," he told her. "I, um, I heard your birthday is coming up. Sweet eighteen and never been kissed?"

Penny was indignant at his assumption. "I've been kissed," she told him. "His name was Oggo."

"Oggo? An alien?" Jim asked.

"No, Oggo was a boy."

"What do you mean, he was a boy? Where was he from?" They reached the edge of the base and stopped at the perimeter of the force field. The moon reflected off the foliage casting the base in an eerie glow.

"I don't know where he came from, but he was as human as you and I."

"Can you show me how he kissed you?" Jim asked her in a teasing way.

She rose to her toes and kissed him on the cheek, but didn't lower herself. He turned his lips towards hers and Penny brushed her lips against his, then pressed harder and parted her lips. She circled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Jim stepped away to catch his breath. "I'm, uh, I'm not sure if _I'm_ going to show you, or _you're_ going to show me…"

* * *

Don led Judy to a corner dormitory room that Tom had set aside for them. "Wait right here," he told her and he opened the door and slipped into the room. He was back out in thirty seconds and picked her up in his arms and stepped over the threshold. "Welcome to the Alpha Centauri Honeymoon Suite," he said as he laid her gently on the bed.

Judy surveyed her surroundings. "Oh, Don, it's beautiful!" There had to be a dozen lit candles scattered about the room. Another bouquet of flowers adorned the single dresser that was across from the bed. "But, Don, I wanted to wear something special for you tonight."

Don lay down beside her and said, "Trust me. You don't have to wear _anything_ for me tonight." He leaned down and kissed her, and her body arched towards his in passionate desire. Her hand went around her waist, and he pulled her closer, kissing her until he could feel the depth of her soul. He pulled away and stared into her deep blue eyes and said, "I love you, Judy Robinson."

Judy took his face in her hands and smiled. "Judy Robinson West," she said and then pulled him down for an unending passionate kiss. The years of waiting were over… and both Judy and Don wondered why they had waited so long.

* * *

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**LIS Series End Challenge**

**Forces of Nature**

**Part 7**

The written request was in his hand, and Tom faced his underling, wondering if he was making the right decision. "The last time you led the Robinson family on an excursion, both young women came back the worse for wear," he told Lieutenant Conway.

"Yes, sir, but this is a personal request from Penny Robinson herself," Jim replied.

That much was true. He guessed the forces of nature were to blame. "All right, permission granted, but on the condition that Will Robinson attend the outing with you."

'_A chaperone,'_ Jim thought, and his face reflected his disappointment. "Thank you, sir," Jim replied.

* * *

The coffee was hot, but Maureen realized that she had made too much. Will and Penny had already departed on an excursion off the base with the young Lieutenant. She hoped that Judy and Don might join them for breakfast, but John brought her back to reality.

"Maureen, they just got married. Would either one of us have wanted to have breakfast with family on the morning after our wedding night?" John asked her.

"Oh, I suppose you're right," Maureen replied.

"Beside, we have quite a decision to make," John told her.

Maureen nodded. "What are you thinking?"

"This was our goal, Maureen, and we've reached it."

"But the planet isn't exactly the paradise we were hoping it would be. It's hostile, John. Even the military won't stray far from the base."

"I'm sure Earth was no different."

"But, do we have a right to try to… to tame this planet? Look what humanity did to Earth? Won't we be doing the same thing here?"

"That _is_ the reason we're here… with a chance to do it right this time."

"I'm not so sure that's possible. John, we're not going to have government support. We'll be on our own."

"Just as we've been for the last six years, darling."

Maureen squeezed her coffee mug. She had been strong for six years, but she wasn't sure she could maintain that strength into her elderly years. "John, Judy will be leaving with Don. I want to keep the family together. I think we should all leave with them."

* * *

His arm was asleep. Don opened his eyes, and Judy lay on his shoulder cuddled up against his body. He needed to move, but was afraid to wake her. He was enthralled by her beauty. Her face looked, not angelic, but blissful, and he smiled, knowing that he had played a role in her happiness.

Judy stirred and opened her eyes. She slid her hand down his chest, and then she stretched, picked up her head and said, "Good morning, Major West."

"Good morning, Mrs. West," he replied. He put his hand behind her head and brought her lips to his. "I need my arm back," he told her, and then rolled her over and lay on top of her. He brushed the hair away from her face and asked, "Happy?"

"More than happy… blest to be with you…"

Wanting to make love to her again, Don touched his lips to hers, and then… there was a knock on the door. Don wrinkled his forehead. "If that's a Robinson…" he said. He stood and called, "Just a minute," as he slipped on his pants and opened the door. No one was there. A cloth-covered tray was at his feet. He brought it into the room and placed it on the bed. He snatched the cloth away, revealing a pot of coffee and assortment of muffins. He grabbed the card that was on top of the coffee cups and read, "Compliments of Colonel Bryce."

"Oh, that was so nice of Tom! I'm starving," Judy told him as she pulled the sheet under her arms and grabbed a muffin.

Don poured the coffee and said, "Yeah, it was nice of him – but his timing could have been a little bit better."

Judy smiled and said, "Major West, we have our whole life ahead of us to make love."

"Yeah, if your parents aren't in the next room. Those plastic doors on the _Jupiter_ are pretty thin, you know."

Judy's face clouded. "When we landed here, I would have given anything to go back home, but now…" She looked at Don and said, "I can't believe we have to go back. That's another five years, Don. Another five years that we can't have children."

Don stared into her eyes. "I know, Judy. I want a family as much as you do."

"You could resign from the military. Let someone else take the _Jupiter_ back."

Don shook his head. "I don't want to take it back at all. I mean… to put it in a museum? That's ludicrous, but maybe your family wants to go back too?"

"Will and Penny don't."

"It might not be up to them, Judy."

"But to come all the way out here and then just turn around and go back? It makes no sense, Don."

He placed his hand over hers. "Nothing about this mission makes sense anymore."

* * *

Lieutenant Conway took Will and Penny down a different path from their previous venture. The mountains were majestic and Jim decided to show them more of the natural fauna. "Where are the vines or snakes or whatever you call them?" Will asked.

"They like to live near water, so they're not around here," Jim told them. He pointed to a bush not far away from them. "Look in there," he told them. A furry creature, about the size of a chimpanzee, sat in a nest with two smaller ones at its breast.

Penny peered into the bush and whispered, "They're adorable."

"Don't get close, Penny," Jim told her. "The mother will tear you apart with its claws."

"She reminds me of Debbie," Penny told him.

"Debbie who?"

"Debbie was my pet bloop."

"What the heck is a bloop?"

"An animal we found on the first planet we landed on. She died a few years ago."

One of the smaller bloop-like creatures wiggled out of its mother's grasp and stepped out of the bush. Within seconds, a second creature that resembled a bearded dragon with wings as wide as a biplane swooped down to grab the little one, but Penny ran to the small creature and picked it up, slapping at the dragon to shoo it away. The dragon, incensed, turned for another pass, this time aiming at Penny's head, but Jim pulled his weapon and shot the dragon. It fell to the ground.

"Put the thing down!" Jim shouted to her.

Penny tried, but the little creature had its claws buried in her clothing. Penny tried to pull it away from her, but it wouldn't let go of its grasp. The mother stepped out of the bush and bared its claws at Penny, and Jim aimed for the mother. "No! Don't!" Penny told him as she held a hand up to stop him. She stroked the baby animal and said in a soft voice, "It's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. Your mother is here." She gently pulled the claws out of her shirt one by one and placed the small animal on the ground. It ran to its mother, who stared at Penny, as if in gratitude, and then took her babies back into the bush.

Jim was incredulous. He glanced at Will, who told him, "Penny has a way with animals."

"I'll say," Jim commented. "She could tame the fire out of a boar. You two really were destined to be space pioneers, weren't you?"

Penny and Will looked at each other and nodded. "That's what we've spent most of our lives doing."

"And how I want to spend the rest of my life," Will added.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**LIS Series End Challenge**

**Forces of Nature**

**Part 8**

Once the success of the _Jupiter 2_ mission was publicized, there was increased pressure from the public to re-establish the colonization program. The alien attacks had subsided, but no one believed that the activity had ceased. General Bowers felt that the time was ripe to take advantage of the change in the climate, and he rallied as much support for colonization as he could. Having the _Jupiter 2_ back on Earth would be a powerful symbol for colonization, but he had no intention of surrendering the ship to the Smithsonian. He was sure that the ship could be outfitted to transport more people beyond the confines of the Earth's atmosphere. Knowing Major West as well as he did, he sent a personal message to him that stated such through the string of military outposts that led to Alpha Centauri.

The moon base was a flurry of activity. Lieutenant Colonel Red Miles had received the message to be transmitted to his friend, Major West. He smiled when he read it. Major West would be coming his way, and he looked forward to seeing him again.

* * *

Penny's eighteenth birthday party was in full swing. No silly party hats were worn, punch was not served, and broken toys were not given as gifts. Instead, Lieutenant Conway helped to plan the sweet sixteen birthday party that Penny had never had. The afternoon consisted of a showing of the movie Titanic followed by dinner and dancing to the popular music of the 1990's.

Jim Conway pulled Don aside at one point during the night and asked for some advice. "Penny might be, um, kind of, um, expecting something more tonight," he told Don.

Don lifted his eyebrows. "What do you mean _'something more'_?"

"I think that she might want to… you know…"

Don frowned. This was his sister-in-law Jim was talking about. "Look, you're in the same position I was in, and I never took advantage of Judy."

"I wouldn't do that! But what do I do if she wants it?"

"You tell her that you'll have to answer to me." Don folded his arms and stared at him a moment longer, and added, "Because you will."

Lieutenant Conway swallowed and replied, "Yes, sir."

Don felt for him because he had been in a similar position years ago. "I'm not saying you have to wait for six years like Judy and I did, but you've only known her for what, a week?"

He nodded.

"That's reason enough to ask her to wait."

Judy and Penny happened to walk up to the men at that very moment. Judy wrapped her hand around her husband's arm. "And what are you two talking about?"

Don glanced at Penny and said, "Oh, just playing the part of the big brother."

Penny blushed. "And Judy just played big sister to me. Don't worry. I wasn't planning on passing any… milestones… tonight."

Jim smiled, relief written across his face. "Good, because I want to stay in your father's," he glanced at Don, "and brother-in-law's good graces."

She grabbed Jim's hand and said in a teasing tone, "But… someday…"

John and Maureen watched their children from across the room. They could tell from their interactions that the children were talking about something of significance. "Do you think they're planning something, Maureen?" John asked her.

"I hope not," Maureen responded as she saw Penny take Jim's hand and then lead him outside for a moonlit walk.

Judy took Don's hand and led him to her parents. "We're ready to leave," Judy told them.

"What, um, what were you talking to Penny and Jim about?" John asked.

"Don't worry, John. I set him straight," Don replied.

"Hm…" John wasn't used to having his role usurped by someone else.

"You, know… as an older brother…" Don added.

"Oh, I see," John wasn't sure what to say, but finally replied. "Thank you. Before you leave, have you and Judy thought about what you're going to do?"

Don sighed. "I have my orders, John, but I'm not happy about them."

"Judy?"

"I go where Don goes, Dad. What have you and Mom decided?"

"We haven't. I'd like to have a family meeting tomorrow morning on the Jupiter at oh-eight-hundred. Can you both attend?"

"We'll be there," Don told him.

* * *

As Jim led Penny to what had become "their spot" on the base, he asked, "So, what milestone were you talking about back there?"

"Oh, you know…"

"No, I don't know. Tell me," he teased.

They settled against a rock near the perimeter of the base. She leaned against him and turned her face towards his. "I'll tell you when it's time," she said.

He grinned. He thought the anticipation might almost be as good as the real thing, and he dipped his head and kissed her. "Happy birthday," he whispered, and then he kissed her again.

* * *

The nights were too short, as far as Judy was concerned. She and Don lay in bed together and Judy glanced at the clock. They would have to be at the _Jupiter_ in six hours, and she was no where near being ready to fall asleep. "Don?"

"Hm?" he asked as he stroked her arm.

"Do you think Penny and Jim will wait?"

Don chuckled. "I don't think either one of them will have the patience we had."

"I don't think anyone does!" Judy exclaimed.

"Was it worth the wait?" he asked her.

"Well…"

"Well? You mean I have to prove it to you all over again?" Judy smiled and slowly brought her lips to his. When they came up for air, Don commented, "You know, at the rate we're going, we're going to need to pick up a few more, um, supplies."

"Pick up lots more," Judy told him.

Twenty minutes later, Don rolled onto his back. His face paled and he swallowed. "Uh, Judy, we have a problem." He held up one of their 'supplies' and said, "It broke."

* * *

Maureen was in her glory. The coffee pot was full and breakfast was on the table. She would have her family together again. Will was the first one to the table, but Penny, although she was groggy from lack of sleep, wasn't far behind.

"And what time did you get in, young lady?" John asked Penny.

As she poured herself a cup of coffee, Judy and Don strolled in, hand in hand. Penny cocked her head. They looked different somehow – almost sheepish – and she wondered what was up with them. 'Good mornings' were passed around as Maureen poured coffee for the newcomers.

"Well, Penny?" John asked.

"I really don't know, Dad. It was late," Penny responded.

"I heard her come in at about twelve thirty," Will told his father. "But, Dad, we really need to talk about whether or not we're going back to Earth." Penny shot Will an appreciative look, grateful that he changed the course of the conversation.

John conceded. "You're right, Will. I called this family meeting so we could talk about what we are going to do. We have the option of staying here or returning to Earth with Don."

"I want to stay," Will told his father. "This is what I've lived my whole life for. I'm not going to give it up now."

"I want to stay, too," Penny echoed. "We're not alone here and there is so much we've already learned about the planet, and we've only been here for a week."

Maureen was getting feelings of déjà vu. She remembered when Judy had decided to stay behind until she became enamored with a certain pilot. "What happens if the military base is disbanded, and Lieutenant Conway is sent back home? Would you still want to stay then?"

Penny didn't answer immediately. She knew that having Jim with her had made the stay on Alpha Centauri not only tolerable, but pleasurable. "I don't know, Mom. I would cross that bridge when it happens. Right now, I know that I want to stay and learn more about the plants and animals here."

"This planet isn't the peaceful habitat we expected it to be," Maureen said.

"That's not true, Mom," Will told her. "Penny's already calmed one of the creatures we encountered. If we learn to work with the animals and the environment, like the Indians did, we might not have any problems."

"Will's right," Don said. "The military base was something of an invasion on the ecosystem here. The military didn't have the luxury of learning about the environment before setting up. If you respect the system, you might be able to live in harmony with nature."

"But we don't know enough about the forces of nature here," Maureen argued. She turned to her husband. "John? You've been quiet. What are you thinking?"

John looked deeply into his wife's eyes. "This is what we trained to do. Colonize the Alpha Centauri system."

"And we spent six years of our lives getting here, mother. How can you just turn around and go back?" Judy asked.

"How can you?"

"I have no choice," Judy said.

"Now, wait a minute, Judy," Don told her. "If you don't want to go back…"

"Don, I want to be where you are. I just don't want to have to wait another five to ten years to have children."

Don blushed. "Well, after last night…" John and Maureen both raised their eyebrows in unison. "We, uh, had a little bit of an accident," Don added.

"That probably won't lead to anything," Judy said. "Mother, if I was in your position, I would stay as long as I could. You're as much a scientist as Dad is. You can't tell me that you aren't curious about the life here."

"Oh, I am. I'm just not sure I want to spend the rest of my life in a place where no more families will be joining us," Maureen replied. That statement silenced the meeting. The children had forgotten that colonization had been abandoned. "Think about it. This military base is not permanent."

"Can we vote to stay as long as the base is here?" Penny asked.

"We might not have a means to get back to Earth with the _Jupiter_ gone," Maureen told her.

"Maybe we can keep it here," John suggested.

"You mean, not follow my orders?" Don asked.

"No, John, we can't let Don go against his orders," Maureen said.

"I have to admit that I don't like the idea of bringing the _Jupiter_ back to be placed in a museum," Don said.

"It's not like they can do much to you, if you don't follow your orders," Will told him.

"They put Dr. Smith in prison," Judy told them.

"Colonel Bryce would never put Don in prison," Penny said.

"Look, regardless of what I decide to do, I do know that Tom would never leave you here stranded," Don assured them.

* * *

Tom sat in his office, wondering about the outcome of the family meeting. He did not agree with Don that the _Jupiter_ should not be put in a museum. He realized that Don, having lived as he had the last six years, might not understand the importance of the _Jupiter's _symbolism. To Don, the _Jupiter_ was just another vehicle, not ready to be retired from service. To anyone else who hadn't traveled those vast distances, the _Jupiter_ was like the Model T Ford and needed to be preserved. Tom was sure that, by the time the _Jupiter_ returned to Earth, technology would have far surpassed anything already built into the ship.

There was a knock on his door. Lieutenant Conway stood at attention. "A private message for Major West has been sent, sir," Jim told him.

"Well, then, let's get it to him."

"But, uh, they're having their family meeting, sir."

"Yeah, and my guess is that you're a little bit curious about what the outcome is."

"Yes, sir."

"Then, let's go."

* * *

The family had no more to discuss about their situation. "I believe we're ready to take a vote," John told his family.

"Dad, I don't think Don and I should vote since he's already been ordered back," Judy told him.

John nodded and said, "Those who want to remain on the planet raise your hands." Will and Penny immediately raised their hands.

Don then hesitantly raised his. Judy looked at him in confusion. "I know we weren't supposed to vote, but the question was who _wants_ to remain here."

Judy's hand shot up. "I want to be where you want to be."

John then slowly put his hand up as he stared into his wife's eyes.

Maureen cleared her throat, looked away from her husband, and then said, "It appears that I have been outvoted."

* * *

As Tom and Jim walked to the _Jupiter_, Tom asked, "So, Lieutenant, how did your stroll go with Penny last night?"

"Oh, um, just fine, sir," Jim replied.

"You know, she is a lovely, intelligent, sensitive young lady."

Jim knew what was coming. "Yes, sir, and I would never take advantage of her, sir."

"Good because if you do…"

"I understand, sir," Jim said. As he walked up the ramp to the ship behind his superior officer, he rolled his eyes. Penny had more protection than the president of the United States.

"Anybody home?" Tom called from the hatch. There was no one on the upper deck. He and the lieutenant chose to descend on the elevator, hoping they wouldn't be entering during a sensitive part of their discussion. "I'm sorry to interrupt," Tom told them, "but a private message came in for Don." He nodded to Jim, who saluted the major and handed him the message.

Don opened the paper and read, "It's from General Bowers:

_Major West,_

_Knowing you as I do, I'm sure the thought of retiring your ship, the Jupiter 2, to a museum, must be sticking in your craw. Knowledge that your mission has been a success has started to swing the pendulum back towards colonization, and I want to keep it swinging in that direction. My hope is to have the ship overhauled, just as we do our destroyers, so that it may be used to take another family to Alpha Centauri. Your landing has convinced the powers that be that colonization is a viable option. Now it's a matter of convincing them of the need for an escape destination should the alien attacks recur. While you are waiting for the ship to be modernized, you will be in the best position to convince the political powers that Alpha Centauri is that destination. I hope this makes your return trip to Earth somewhat more tolerable. _

_General Frank Bowers."_

Don looked at Judy and said, "We're going back to Earth."

* * *

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**L****IS Series End Challenge**

**Forces of Nature  
**

**Part 9**

As Don and John checked out the _Jupiter's_ systems for the return trip, the rest of the family emptied the ship of their belongings so they could take up residence in the military dormitory. John had sent a message to General Bowers saying that only Don would be returning with Judy, but he suddenly realized that he had forgotten something.

"When I sent our message to Frank, I forgot to mention Dr. Smith," John told Don.

"I think we've all forgotten about Smith," Don responded. "It's been nice having someone else take care of him. Do you know that he thinks he's in a fancy hotel in Paris? He keeps ordering the guards around like they're the bell hops."

"At least he's easily convinced. I heard from Jim that, when they play along with him, he's as sweet as a kitten."

"Wait a minute. You call him Jim? How many years did it take until you called me Don?"

John gave an embarrassed smile. "Why fight the, uh, what did you call it? Forces of nature?"

Don stared at him and mumbled, "Wish you had that attitude years ago." Then he glanced at the next thing on his list, but couldn't continue. He tossed his clip board onto the console.

"Need a break?" John asked.

"No, but we need to talk about Dr. Smith. I was serious about freezing him for the trip back home."

"Don, you know we tossed the freezing tubes years ago. We don't have the means to do that."

"How about sedating him?"

"For five years? I don't think so."

Don looked away in frustration and then turned back to his father-in-law. "John, maybe we shouldn't bring him back at all. He's going to be declared incompetent to stand trial."

"I think you just don't want to have to deal with him on the trip back."

"Can you blame me? At least you have a lot of help up here. It's just going to be me and Judy on the way back. We won't have a moment's peace."

* * *

The bedrooms had been cleared of their personal belongings, and Maureen, Judy and Penny were going through the hundreds of boxes and plastic bins in the storage room of the Jupiter, separating what would be needed for the return trip, and what would be needed for those who would remain in the Alpha Centauri system.

Penny opened a plastic bin and burst out laughing. She pulled out a palm sized green box and asked, "Can I keep this?"

Maureen saw what Penny was holding and snatched it out of her hands. "Oh, no you don't, young lady. You're much too young."

"I'm eighteen, mother. Don't expect me to wait as long as Judy did."

Judy took the box from her mother. "Besides, Don and I are going to need them." She peered into the bin. She reached in and took out a pregnancy test kit. "I didn't know we had these."

"Well, I knew that once we landed here, your father and I wouldn't be able to keep you and Don apart. Sooner or later, you would need that," Maureen commented.

Judy's face turned crimson. "Mother, I, um, I think I might need this right now."

Maureen's face wrinkled in worry. "Judy, are you telling me that you think you might be pregnant? How late are you?"

"Seven days."

"Oh, Judy…"

"It's probably just stress."

"I don't think so, Judy," Penny commented. "You're always regular."

Judy read the back of the box. "I'll be back," she said as she went to the lavatory.

Maureen and Penny caught each others' eye and sighed.

* * *

Will stood and stretched. He had been studying the rocks he had collected in his make-shift lab for hours. He turned to the Robot and asked, "The next time I go off the base, Robot, I want you to come with me."

"I would be honored, Will Robinson. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before returning to Earth."

Will walked over to the Robot. "What do you mean you're returning to Earth? We'll need you here!"

"I cannot allow Major West and Judy Robinson to shoulder the burden of taking care of Dr. Smith alone, Will Robinson. They will need my help with him."

"They'll be fine!"

"Dr. Smith has become my responsibility."

"You were designed to help us when we colonized, not to take care of Dr. Smith. I'm going to talk to my father. He won't let you leave us."

* * *

As Will and the Robot rumbled up the ramp into the _Jupiter_, Maureen, Penny and Judy exited the elevator. "Dad!" Will shouted as he entered while Maureen simultaneously called, "John! Don! We have a problem."

Both John and Don looked up at the commotion. John glanced at his son-in-law and said, "Now, what?" He turned towards his family and asked, "Problem?" he asked as Don tossed the clipboard back onto the console.

"The Robot's not going back to Earth," Will said, as he crossed his arms in an adamant stance.

Maureen cleared her throat and said, "No one may be going back, Will."

Both John and Don's faces reflected their confusion. "What do you mean, darling?" John asked.

Maureen looked at her eldest daughter. "Judy?"

Judy flushed three shades of red. She hesitated, and then went to Don and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm… I'm pregnant," she told him.

Don's eyes widened as if he didn't understand what she had said. Then he put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, burying his head against her. No one else spoke. John motioned for the family to leave the ship.

Don pulled Judy into his lap and held her close. "What do we do now?" Judy asked him.

"You stay with your family," he whispered in response.

"What? You can't leave without me!"

"It's too dangerous, Judy. No one has ever had a baby while flying in intergalactic space. We have no idea what the effect would be on the baby. And suppose something goes wrong? At least there's a med bay here."

"Then you're staying, too."

"I don't know, Judy. I have my orders. It wouldn't be the first time a family was separated by the military."

Tears rolled down Judy's cheeks. "But it would be for more than ten years!"

Don helped Judy off his lap and stood. He took her hand and said, "Let's go and send a message to General Bowers. Maybe they'll let us all stay put. They can build a new _Jupiter_."

* * *

Another ten days passed before they received a return message from General Bowers. The launch date was only a week away, and no one knew if Don's orders would change. Tom had told no one that he had added a post script to the message they had sent. If the government still wanted the _Jupiter_ back on Earth, Tom had offered to trade positions with Don. He would fly the ship back and Don would be in charge of the base. He felt confident that Don would be allowed to stay with his family.

Lieutenant Conway knocked on his door. "Colonel Bryce? We've received a response from General Bowers."

"Have you read it?"

"Yes, sir. I was the one who transcribed it."

"And?"

"And I don't think anyone is going to be happy."

Tom read the message. "I don't believe it," he said. "Lieutenant, gather the family together and have them come to my office. We have plans to make."

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**LIS Series End Challenge**

**Forces of Nature**

**Part 10  
**

"_Major West,"_ Don read aloud. "Y_ou never make anything easy. Both Dr. Smith and the Jupiter must be returned to Earth. I appreciate Colonel Bryce's offer to trade places with you, but we need someone who has had your experiences in space back on Earth. I can't convince the government that colonization is a viable option alone. I need you here."_ Don looked at his wife as he finished, _"Your orders stand."_

Judy tried to remain calm, but her bottom lip quivered, and she couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears. She ran out of the room. Don followed and caught her outside the building. John stood at the window and watched as his son-in-law took his daughter in his arms and tried to comfort her.

"How could General Bowers do that to him?" Penny asked.

"When you join the military, Penny, you take an oath," Tom replied. "Your country comes first. General Bowers has to make decisions based on what is in the best interest of the country, not just one family," Tom replied.

"But he let the rest of us stay," Will commented. "Why can't he let Don stay, too?"

"Because things have changed, Will," John told him. "That was when colonization was an abandoned idea. Thanks to the news that we survived, it's beginning to take hold again, but it won't take much for it to die. No, Frank would not have ordered Don back unless he needed our help."

"_Our_ help?" Maureen asked.

John turned to Tom. "How difficult would it be to navigate back to Earth?"

"The longest stretch is from here to the edge of the solar system. Remember those fuel barges? They've been expanded and converted into space stations. They're the military outposts I talked about and lead right back to the moon where Red is stationed. From there it's just a few hours home."

"So, if we program the navigation computer from outpost to outpost, and we refuel at each stop, it's an easy trek back to Earth."

Maureen's stomach knotted. She knew what her husband was thinking. "John? I think we should talk about this ourselves before you go any further," she told him.

"The answer is obvious, Maureen. I'll go in Don's place."

At that moment, Don and Judy returned hand in hand and overheard John's offer. "I appreciate it, John, but it's still an Alpha Control vehicle," Don told him. "Someone from the Space Corps needs to be on it."

"Then we'll send one of my men," Tom replied.

"Who?" Don asked. "It has to be an officer."

"The best candidate," Tom said as he looked at Penny, "is Lieutenant Conway."

Penny's eyes went wide. "No! You can't do that to me!" she exclaimed.

Maureen bit her lip. It seemed that whatever was decided, one of the Robinson women would suffer.

"How about Dr. Smith?" Will suggested. "He's a Colonel."

"No," Don said. "Dr. Smith will just wreck havoc on the trip. Besides, your dad will need a co-pilot."

Will couldn't believe what he was about to suggest. "The Robot. I can program the Robot to fly the _Jupiter_."

* * *

John received the answer he had expected. Since he, himself, was returning, General Bowers had thrown his full support behind his proposal. Don's new orders were to oversee the establishment of a colony outside of the military outpost, which was, after all, what he had been originally trained to do.

As John and Maureen lay in bed together two nights before launch, the only question that remained was whether or not Maureen would join him. "You know, we've never really been apart," John told his wife.

"And I've never been separated from the children," Maureen reminded him.

"They're not children any longer, Maureen. Will is sixteen; Penny is a young woman and Judy is starting her own family."

"Does that mean we're irrelevant?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that they don't really need us anymore. Suppose we were still on Earth and Judy and Don were transferred to, say, Europe? Would you follow them?"

"Of course not, but they wouldn't be four light years away from us."

John sighed in frustration. He was hurt that Maureen had conflicting feelings and told her, "You know you were the one who thought we should return."

"All I wanted was to keep my family together, John. Now that you've gone and volunteered…"

"And you're angry with me."

Maureen rose up on her elbow. "Yes, I am! You volunteered without even talking with me! That is not how we make decisions in this family."

John was just as angry. "What other decision could I have made, Maureen? Let Don leave Judy?"

"I'm sure you could have convinced General Bowers to allow Don and Tom to switch commands, but you never even tried."

That much was true. He hadn't tried and he wasn't sure why. "Frank and I started this colonization program together. I know I can help him rebuild the program, and then we can come back with the next group of colonists."

"By then, our grandchild will probably be a teenager."

John shook his head. "Maureen, there is nothing else I can say. I am launching in two days. You have to decide if you're coming with me or staying with the children."

* * *

The family gathered together for breakfast the next morning, and all awaited Maureen's decision. She wasn't sure herself what she was going to say. Penny and Will were already in the galley, and both were quiet and pensive. Don and Judy were the last to enter, with Judy looking rather peaked. She gave her parents a wan smile as she greeted them. She apologized for being late and added, "The morning sickness has started."

Maureen understood exactly what Judy was going through because she had been there herself. She realized that no one else on the planet could give Judy the kind of support that only she could. Her decision was made then and there.

She cleared her throat. "I know you're all waiting to hear what I've decided to do." She turned to her husband. "As difficult as it is for me to do this, it would be just as difficult for me not to." She took her husband's hand and said, "John, I'm staying."

John couldn't hide his shock and sorrow from his family. He would be returning to Earth… alone.

"Mom, you don't have to stay because of me. I'm almost an adult, I'll be fine," Will told her.

"And I will be too, Mom," Penny said.

"You know we'll take care of them, Maureen," Don added.

"Oh, I know," Maureen replied. "They _are_ almost grown. They don't really need me anymore."

"Then it's because of me," Judy said. "Mother, women have been having babies for eons."

"And there's always been someone there to help them. Your father doesn't need me for what he has to do, Judy. You do. Besides, I want to be a part of my grandchild's life," Maureen told her. "And I can't be if I go back."

* * *

Don's shoulder was wet from Judy's tears, and he had shed a few of his own. "I feel guilty, Judy. I should be the one making that trip," Don told her.

"I know, Don. If it hadn't been for that condom that broke…"

"We'd be going and your parents would still be together."

Judy sat up. "They _should_ still be together. The only reason she's staying is because of me. I'm going to go and talk some sense into her."

Don grabbed her hand as she tried to leave their bed. "Judy… stop… you can't do that. As long as I've known your parents they've always done what was best for their family. And that's exactly what they're doing right now. You'll never be able to change their minds."

Judy let Don pull her back into his arms. She knew he was right. She prayed that she would have the same courage as her parents in raising her child.

* * *

Will, Penny and Jim were leading the Robot onto the Jupiter. "I feel like I'm losing my best friend," Will told them.

"You are, Will Robinson," the Robot replied. "We have been companions for years now. I will miss you."

"Wait a minute! How can you miss him? You're just a machine," Jim asked the Robot.

Penny placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, no, he's not!" she told him. "He is as much a part of our family as any one of us."

The Robot stifled a sob. "Thank you, Penny, I will remember you fondly, as well as Judy Robinson and Major West."

Jim shook his head. "I can't believe he's crying."

"As the years went by, he became more and more human," Will told Jim.

"Thanks to you, Will Robinson," the Robot commented. "Now who will protect you and let you know when danger is approaching. Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!" the Robot exclaimed for old times' sake.

Will wiped a tear from his cheek. "There comes a time when every boy has to grow up, Robot. I guess it's time for me to make it on my own. Besides, my dad needs you more than I do, especially since Dr. Smith will be with him."

* * *

John and Maureen lay in bed, holding each other close. This might be the last time they would ever be together. "John?" Maureen asked. "Do you know how hard it was for me to make that decision?"

"Yes, darling, I do," he replied. "I also know that you have always put your family first."

Tears slid out of the corners of Maureen's eyes. "You are the love of my life," she whispered to him.

"I love you," he whispered back and buried his head in her shoulder.

* * *

The next morning came too soon. The family gathered outside the _Jupiter_ as they waited for their parents to come outside for the final good-byes. Finally, Maureen and John walked down the ramp. Both looked ten years older than they had the previous day.

"Mother, it's not too late to change your mind," Judy said.

Maureen reached out to her eldest and placed a hand on her forearm. "I know, Judy, but…" She glanced at her husband who stood behind her. "I know I've made the right decision."

John walked up to Don and held out his hand. Don grasped it in a handshake. John opened his mouth to speak, but his throat tightened. Don spoke for him and said, "I'll take care of your family, John. You have my word."

John nodded and hugged his son-in-law who had also become his best friend. John moved onto Judy and held her close. "Have a healthy baby," he whispered to her.

She nodded, "And we'll tell him or her all about their grandfather," she said through her tears.

Penny reached out to her father, who took her in a hug. "Don't rush into anything, young lady," he told her.

Penny almost laughed through her tears. "I love you, Daddy."

Will stood next to Penny and John marveled at how his youngest had grown over the last two years. He had been a boy, and now was as much a man as any of the soldiers on the base. Will reached out his hand to his father. John took it and pulled Will in for a hug. "I couldn't be more proud of you, son."

"Thank you, Dad, and I'll carry on your work until you get back," Will told him.

The sound of loud voices caused them all to turn towards the approaching party. Dr. Smith was arguing with Colonel Bryce and Lieutenant Conway. "Why must I leave the luxury of my hotel?"

"Because you're going back to Earth, Dr. Smith," Tom told him.

"Earth? But I'm already here!" he exclaimed. When Dr. Smith saw the family gathered at the base of the _Jupiter's _ramp, he stopped and cocked his head. Recognition crossed his face and was gone just as quickly.

"Dr. Smith, I'm going to show you to your new hotel room," Jim told him. "We've upgraded you to a suite."

The Robot rumbled down the ramp. "And you have your own personal concierge, Dr. Smith. I will be at your beck and call," the Robot announced.

"Ah, accommodations befitting my station. Lead on!" he exclaimed to the Robot.

As the Robot led Dr. Smith into the ship, John took his wife in one last embrace. No words needed to be exchanged. He held her hand for as long as he could as he walked up the ramp and then entered the ship. He settled into the pilot's chair as the ramp retracted and the hatch closed. Dr. Smith was strapped into the seat beside John and the Robot locked himself in place between them.

The family backed away from the ship, and then they stood together, arm in arm. John took one last look at them. Don had his arm around Judy, whose hand was around her mother's waist. Penny's head was on her mother's shoulder and Will had an arm around his sister. Jim Conway stood behind Penny, and Tom behind Don. John saluted them all and engaged the engines. The _Jupiter_ lifted into the air and disappeared into the sky like a graceful bird.

The family stared into the sky well after the _Jupiter_ was smaller than a pinprick. "Do you think they'll be all right?" Maureen asked no one in particular.

"Dad is a survivor," Will told her.

"Just like you are, Mom" Penny added.

"And I've never met two people who are as strong as the both of you," Don commented.

"They'll be fine," Judy said with confidence. "And if Don and I can be half the parents that you and Dad are, our children will be fine too."

Maureen smiled through her tears. "Thank you, Judy. And I'm sure you're right. They'll be fine… wherever they are…"

The End

* * *

In memory of Guy Williams, Jonathan Harris and Bob May


End file.
